


Spring Break – The Sequel

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Fucked Out [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Breast Enlargement, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Dollification, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism Kink, Feminization, Humiliation kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Makeup, Micropenis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Shaving, Verbal Humiliation, Wigs, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month still remains to indulge Stiles to the fullest in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break – The Sequel

The cabin was deep, deep in the woods, the river rushing near it the only source of water. The cabin itself was very rudimentary. A large bed in one corner, a wooden stove in another, a table with four roughly hewn chairs, a linen cupboard to keep washed bedclothes in and a small genny to keep the water filter and the small fridge in working condition. There is no path to the house, which had been within Hale territory and memory since there has been records of Hales in that part of the country. The only way it could be found is only if the person already knew, the only markers being olfactory precise drivers knowledgeable only to the Hale werewolves. There isn’t even a discernable deck on the river bank to go to the river.

This is the first time Stiles is at the cabin although Derek hedges that it won’t be the last. 

It’s early morning, Derek’s eyes gummed over at the corners, but it does not diminish his awe at the picture Stiles makes. He must have gotten up very early. The pink neon wig is on his head, some of the fake hair struck to his cheeks with sweat. His lips are full red pouts open and moaning. His eyes are long lash curled black, sparkly eyeshadow smudged on so that it glitters with each of his movement in the low light, eyeliner perfectly applied so that when he opens his eyes and looks at Derek, Derek has to catch his breath at the sheer sheen of pleasure that is playing through Stiles’ eyes. Stiles closes his eyes and tips his neck back, submitting fully and completely to Derek’s wolf.

He is just wearing a bathrobe, the edges caught on his nipples before falling away in a swoon of colour behind him. His boobs look even more plump, rounder, as if he injected a bit more saline in. They hurt when touched but Stiles loves how they make his body look even more. Derek is sheathed to the hilt in Stiles pussy, prepped well with cum from yesterday and some more lube. Derek keeps his hands loosely fisted by his head as he watches Stiles fuck himself onto Derek’s hard cock, filthy little sounds falling from his mouth aplenty, as he glides to and fro over Derek. His knees are planted on the bed, making Derek take the fucking even though Stiles is the one getting fucked. Derek is not complaining.

Instead, he starts speaking. He says, “Remember babe, when I shaved off your hair and eyebrows? How you dressed yourself into a different girl each night to fuck up the cute boys when you left them starving and holding a hard cock after you came to me every time? How you flirted with them, batted your lovely eyes, flashed your hidden pussy and how wet you sometimes get there, touched and teased them till they were panting like mangy dogs at your hands, do you remember babygirl? How they wanted to fuck you right there and then, make you make these sounds just for them, taste you, make you taste them, cry out your pleasure like the slut you are, just like you are doing now, god, Stiles, my perfect little fuckpet!”

Derek’s hands are no longer idle. He is running them over Stiles’ body, pinching his nipples so that Stiles gasps and grimaces in pain but does not move away, does not take his nipples away from Derek’s hands and Derek just wants to fucking ruin Stiles, destroy him forever, and keep Stiles to himself. So he plucks at them more, making Stiles shiver and twist over him so that Derek actually slips even more firmly into Stiles. He pulls at Stiles hips so that his fingers leaves dark prints on the fragile skin and Stiles’ eyes rolls back as he whimpers in pleasure, biting his lips to keep from screaming outright. Derek suddenly pulls in Stiles to kiss messily at his mouth, morning breath evident but of no concern.

And then he starts again. Derek says, “Would you like me to pull each and every one of them over now, huh? Standing around you and lusting after you and I would be able to smell it exclusively, how each of them wants you, on your knees before them, mouth open and eyes full. Would you like to do that babe, suck each of them off, or maybe get them to fuck your pussy one after the other till it’s a fucked out sloppy mess. Or make them tongue fuck your clit over and over again, making you cum in their mouths while I hold your hands back, huh babe, would you like that more? Used so beautifully that they will dream of your pussy for years, cum to your face and your pussy so many times, would you love that, bet you would slut.”

Stiles cum with a mewl at that, the zing of his fresh cum hitting Derek in the face as Stiles clenches around him. He leans over, panting hard, trying to milk Derek into an orgasm, so Derek takes over and fucks into Stiles and his somewhat loose body till he comes with a roar, fangs out, with which he bites Stiles in his neck, making him sob out with another release. The bite is deep enough to mark for days and sting when Derek will later clean it up with alcohol and antiseptic before bandaging it. But now, Stiles just hangs limply from Derek’s mouth and cock, fucked out into bliss and satisfaction and he will swim in that headspace for hours while Derek will cuddle with him and kiss him again and again, bringing him back slowly.

Derek pulls out of Stiles slowly and lays him on the bed again, pulling the wig off before that so that he can lay down easily. Maybe he can just ask Stiles to grow out his hair completely so that they don’t have to use wigs again. Derek pulls Stiles nearer and makes a happy rumble in his chest as Stiles half consciously wraps around Derek, seeking him out even with his eyes closed. Derek gives a small kiss to Stiles’ nose and goes back to sleep for a small nap. He will get both cleaned up afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Thanks for reading. Please give kudos and comment!


End file.
